Happy Birthday, Joshua
by 1004jh
Summary: Hari ini ulangtahun Joshua, dan ia mendapatkan kejutan dari kekasihnya Jeonghan dan sahabatnya Seungcheol / Joshua, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Seventeen


**Happy Birthday, Joshua©jeonghanienoona**

 **Seventeen©Pledis Ent.**

 **Joshua (men), Jeonghan (women), Seungcheol (men)**

 **Drama, Thriller, Psycho**

 **Typo(s), OOC, Genderswitch.**

 **T+**

 **30 Desember**

Bunyi terompet yang nyaring juga _confetti_ yang bertebaran di sekitar Joshua membuat laki-laki yang mengaku _gentlemen_ itu bahagia, bagaimana tidak, selama 21 tahun (ngomong-ngomong ia baru saja berumur 21 tahun hari ini) hidupnya, Joshua tidak pernah mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun seperti ini, ia biasanya hanya merayakan ulang tahun bersama keluarganya saja. Bukan, bukannya Joshua tidak memiliki teman yang bersedia memberikannya kejutan, bukan juga karena orangtuanya tidak mampu (bahkan kalau diingat-ingat keluarga Joshua sangatlah kaya). Tapi, mungkin karena Joshua dan keluarganya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, sehingga Joshua selalu berpisah dengan temannya yang bahkan baru ia kenal. Terkadang juga jika bulan ini keluarga Joshua menetap di New York bisa saja minggu depan mereka sudah terbang ke Swiss. Dan hal itu membuat Joshua malas untuk mencari teman.

Tapi semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu keluarga Joshua (tepatnya Joshua, karena kedua orangtua Joshua masih senang pulang pergi ke luar negeri) memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea Selatan, di rumah sang ibu yang sudah lama tidak pernah di tempati berhubung kakek dan nenek Joshua memilih tinggal di desa. Dan Joshua benar-benar menikmati kepindahannya ini, sangat malah, ia bahkan sudah memiliki sahabat dan juga seorang kekasih yang membuat Joshua benar-benar tegila-gila. Ah, kalian ingin mengenal kekasih Joshua? Baiklah, lihat gadis bersurai merah sebahu di sana? Yup, itulah gadis beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Joshua (ataukah Joshua yang beruntung mendapatkan gadis itu?)

Gadis itu adalah Yoon Jeonghan, seperti wanita Korea Selatan kebanyakan, Jeonghan memiliki tubuh ramping yang indah dengan kulit putih meronanya. Dan, ah, wajah Jeonghan memang tampak tidak seperti wanita Asia yang oriental, ia memiliki wajah yang sedikit kebarat-baratan karena kebetulan ibunya adalah seorang wanita cantik dari Rusia, jadi tidak heran wajah cantik gadis itu begitu unik. Siapapun yang melihat Jeonghan mungkin akan menolehkan kepalanya dua kali untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa yang mereka lihat benarkah manusia (terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu).

Sahabat Joshua? Ah, hanya ada 3 orang (tidak sebanyak pikiran kalian, tapi 3 orang jauh lebih berarti daripada banyak tetapi hanya datang ketika kita senang saja, bukan?), yang berambut coklat dengan highlight emas itu adalah Choi Seungcheol yang minta dipanggil (katanya sih nama bekennya), lalu si tinggi Kim Mingyu yang sedikit tidak waras tapi sangat menyenangkan dan yang terakhir adalah Vernon Chwe nama aslinya sih Choi Hansol tapi karena wajahnya memang lebih banyak memiliki gen ibunya yang berdarah kaukasia, jadi ia minta dipanggil Vernon saja. Joshua sendiri juga memiliki darah kaukasia dari ayahnya, hanya saja wajahnya jauh lebih mirip dengan ibunya yang berasal dari Korea Selatan.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan Mingyu dan Vernon, yang lebih sering berkeliaran bersama Joshua adalah Seungcheol (ngomong-ngomong, Joshua sekarang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Universitas yang sama dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sedangkan Vernon dan Mingyu ada di Universitas tetangga). Bahkan Seungcheol dan Joshua kerap kali disebut kembar karena mereka selau terlihat bersama, dan mungkin termasuk lumayan mesra sehingga banyak yang menyebut mereka pasangan guy. _Heol,_ Joshua yang gentlemen menyimpang? Buat apa ia memiliki gadis cantik di sebelahnya kalau ia harus menyimpang, bersama Seungcheol pula? Gila.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian, guys,"Joshua menebarkan senyum tipis yang menjadi ciri khasnya pada semua orang yang ada di kamarnya malam—pagi itu.

"Asal jangan lupa mentrakrir kami _oppa._ " Itu Seungkwan, si diva yang merupakan kekasih Vernon dan berasal dari Jeju. Gadis berambut gelombang yang sedikit cubby dan juga sangat cerewet jika boleh ditambahkan.

"Restoran mahal ya~" kalau yang itu Jeon Wonwoo, kekasih Mingyu sekaligus sahabat Jeonghan yang rada jutek dan banyak maunya. Kadang Wonwoo menyeramkan bagi Joshua sehingga ia berpikir untuk lenyap dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Ah, tapi setidaknya Joshua harus bersyukur, karena Wonwoolah yang memperkenalkan Joshua pada gadis kesayangannya, Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, nanti malam datang ke club biasa saja, aku akan traktir kalian disana," sahut Joshua yang diiringi dengan sorak sorai teman-temannya itu. Sorak sorai itu menularkan senyum bahagia di wajah Joshua, lalu pandangannya beralih pada gadis bersurai merah yang juga ikut tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Dan setelah menghabiskan lewat tengah malam itu dengan acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, akhirnya semua orang itu pergi dari rumah Joshua dalam keadaan mengantuk dan kekenyangan akibat kue yang lumayan besar itu mereka habiskan. Yang masih tersisa disana adalah Seungcheol yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Joshua dengan kaleng soda di tangannya. Seungcheol memang terbiasa untuk tidak pulang ke apartemennya dan lebih memilih mendekam di rumah Joshua.

Lalu kekasihnya, Jeonghan yang kini tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Joshua. Gadis itu bersandar pada dada Joshua dan mulai memejamkan mata. Joshua sangat hafal bila kekasihnya ini tengah dilanda rasa lelah. Jeonghan itu mudah sekali merasa lelah, dan ketika lelah ia selalu minta dipeluk oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Sebelum menjadi kekasih Joshua, Jeonghan sering kali minta dipeluk oleh lelaki China bernama Jun yang katanya adalah saudara sepupu Jeonghan, bila merasa lelah.

Colekan dibahunya membuat Joshua menoleh dan mendapati wajah Seungcheol yang tengah mengendik kearah Jeonghan. "Jeonghan sepertinya tertidur, kau tidak berniat memindahkannya ke kamar?"

Joshua melirik Jeonghan dan tersenyum pada Seungcheol, "akan aku pindahkan, dan aku juga akan langsung tidur, jika kau ingin tidur, tempatilah kamar yang biasanya kau gunakan."

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Seungcheol, Joshua segera pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sebenarnya Joshua sedikit curiga pada Seungcheol, jangan-jangan laki-laki itu menyimpan perasaan padanya, bukannya apa-apa, tapi sikap Seungcheol yang terkadang berlebihan terhadap Joshua membuat Joshua tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya itu. Memang, di zaman modern seperti ini, laki-laki yang menyukai atau bahkan memiliki kekasih laki-laki sudah sangat wajar, tapi bagi Joshua itu masih sangat asing.

Tapi, sudahlah Josh, apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang Seungcheol lebih baik kau enyahkan.

….

 **Joshua**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dalam keadaan yang sangat baik, pertama karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-21, lalu yang kedua aku sehabis merayakannya bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaikku dan juga kekasih cantikku, lalu yang ketiga adalah kekasihku—heee… kemana perginya Jeonghan? Bukankah kemarin—maksudku pagi tadi ia masih tertidur di sebelahku? Dengan rambut acak-acakan yang kuyakini tidak mengurangi ketampananku—bukannya aku kepedean, tapi banyak yang mengakui aku sangatlah tampan.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk dapat segera sampai di bawah. Dan kulihat Seungcheol tengah duduk di pantry dengan semangkuk ramen instan yang aku tidak ingat pernah membelinya—ah, aku membeli ramen instan itu kemarin.

"Apa kau melihat Jeonghan, Coups?"

Seungcheol tersedak ketika mendengar suaraku, sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak menyadari aku sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Dasar sinting! Laki-laki itu kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan, Seungcheol seperti tidak mengenal manusia lainnya, ia akan focus pada makanannya tanpa peduli ada badai sekalipun—ups sepertinya itu berlebihan tapi ya sudahlah.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku di pagi yang cerah ini?" cecar Seungcheol setelah ia berhasil menelan sisa ramen dimulutnya dan meminum segelas penuh air mineral. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku menanggapi ocehannya. "Aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin ia sedang mandi, ah apa kau habis bermain bersamanya?" dasar Seungcheol, bisa-bisanya ia menjahiliku. Asal tahu saja ya, meski besar di luar negeri aku masih memiliki adat dan sopan santun, jadi aku tidak mungkin 'bermain' bersama Jeonghan seperti yang dikatakan Seungcheol.

"Sinting!" semburku yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh laki-laki itu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku dan Seungcheol segera menoleh, dan ternyata itu Jeonghan yang keluar dari kamar mandi bawah, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Jeonghan harus mandi di bawah sedangkan di kamarku juga ada kamar mandi, lalu apa-apaan yang dikenakannya itu, bathrobe kebesaran yang bahkan membuat bahunya terekspos dengan jelas. Tentu sebagai pria normal aku menikmati pemandangan indah di depanku, tapi kalau ada lelaki lain siapa yang tidak jengkel? Ada Seungcheol yang juga menatap Jeonghan, menatap kekasihku yang berpenampilan terbuka seperti ini.

Sekilas aku melihat Seungcheol itu tampak datar-datar saja melihat Jeonghan berpakaian sedemikian terbuka, bahkan Seungcheol sudah kembali menikmati ramen instannya. eeeh apa benar Seungcheol 'sakit'? Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika sahabat yang meski baru beberapa bulan ini aku kenal harus menjadi menyimpang. Tapi, itu tidak penting, yang sekarang menjadi prioritasku adalah menyelamatkan Jeonghan dari tatapan Seungcheol, tentu aku tidak rela kekasihku dilihat lelaki lain.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan pakaian terbuka seperti ini sayang?" Aku menaikkan bahu bathrobe yang dikenakan Jeonghan sehingga bahu cantiknya tertutup kembali. Sekilas aku melihat kilatan kecewa di mata cantik Jeonghan. Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu sensitif atau apa tapi Jeonghan menampakkan kekecewaan itu ke arah Seungcheol. Aku ikut melirik Seungcheol dan yang kudapati hanyalah Seungcheol yang sibuk menyeruput kuah ramen di hadapannya, bahkan terdengar suara slurp yang sangat keras.

"Aku melupakan pakaian gantiku Jisoo, jadi aku menggunakan bathrobe yang kulihat di toilet," sahut Jeonghan sembari menundukkan kepalanya merasa nersalah. Aku tentu hanya tersenyum melihatnya, apalagi ketika aku mendengar ia menyebut nama asliku, itu terdengar begitu indah ditelingaku. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Jeonghan memang sering menginap di rumahku jadi ia meninggalkan beberapa pasang pakaian sebagai pakaian gantinya.

"Lalu, kenapa ke toilet bawah? Bukankah dikamarku juga ada?" Tentu saja aku penasaran kenapa ia harus turun kebawah hanya untuk mandi? Biasanya juga Jeonghan selalu menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarku. Tidak, aku tidak sedang mencurigai Jeonghan, hanya penasaran. Lagipula aku curiga mengenai apa? Tentang Jeonghan yang selingkuh dengan Seungcheol? Jangan mengada-ada, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun Jeonghan tidak mungkin berniat selingkuh dariku apalagi dengan Seungcheol, eh tapi jika terjadi bagaimana? Yah, gampang saja aku tinggal membunuh salah satu dari mereka. Hahaha bercanda, jangan dibawa serius begitu.

"Hmmm..." Jeonghan tampak berpikir, lalu bibirnya mengerucut dengan lucu. "dan mengganggu tidurmu? Tidak terimakasih, aku tahu kau beberapa hari ini tidak tidur hanya untuk mengerjakan aransemen musikmu itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, memang benar beberapa hari ini aku mendapatkan waktu tidur yang sangat sedikit karena aku sedang mengerjakan proyek musikku bersama adik Jeonghan, Jihoon, gadis mungil yang berada 2 tahun dibawahku tapi sikapnya bahkan seperti ia yang tertua. Gadis itu sekilas terlihat seperti Jeonghan, hanya saja kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dengan tinggi badan hanya 157 cm.

"Ayo ke kamarku." Aku menggiring Jeonghan menuju kamarku dengan menyadari bahwa seseorang yang duduk di pantry menatap tajam kearahku seadakan-akan dapat menembuh punggungku jika saja tatapan itu dilengkapi laser, membuatku menoleh dan mendapati Seungcheol yang tengah bermain dengan telfon genggamnya. Huh, aku mulai merasa paranoid dengan keberadaan Seungcheol.

...

Menyelesaikan partitur lagu dengan perasaan bahagia tentu membuatku puas akan hasilnya. Yah, setidaknya nanti ketika aku menyerahkannya pada Jihoon gadis itu tidak mengomel-ngomel seperti biasanya. Memang sangat susah bekerja bersama gadis keras kepala seperti Jihoon yang bahkan tidak peduli kedudukan mana yang lebih tua. Herannya lagi, Jihoon tidak bersikap seperti itu pada kekasih idiotnya yang bernama Soonyoung itu (dan juga Jronghan, tentu saja). Terkadang Jihoon memang keras pada Soonyoung tapi tidak ada satu hari mereka sudah kembali mengumbar kemesraan. Aku dan Jeonghan bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar selama kami menjalin hubungan yang omong-omong baru 3 bulan ini.

Karena aku sedang senang, aku tidak sadar bahwa ketika berjalan aku melangkah berjingkat-jingkat seperti seorang anak kecil. Ditanganku, aku menbawa pudding kesukaan Jeonghan dan sekarang aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Jeonghan. Hanya berpisah sebentar dengan Jeonghan membuatku merasa begitu merindukannya. itulah susahnya jika memiliki kekasih seorang malaikat. Yah, untuk seorang tampan seperti diriku bukankah sudah sepantasnya memiliki kekasih cantik? Ya! Ya! Jangan menertawakanku. Aku berkata jujur kok (huh, sepertinya karakterku sangat narsis ya?)

Tidak lama aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jeonghan. Meski orangtuanya tinggal di Seoul, tapi Jeonghan memilih untuk mandiri dengan membeli apartemennya sendiri. Hey, gadisku memang kaya, tapi apartemen ini adalah hasil jerih payahnya sebagai model. Oh, aku lupa memberitahu kalian ya? Dengan kecantikan dan keindahan tubuh yang dimilikinya tentu menarik beberapa agenci untuk menjadikan Jeonghan sebagai model agensi mereka. Hanya saja, Jeonghan tidak terlalu suka untuk terikat kontrak seperti itu, jadi pekerjaannya sebagai model hanya ia manfaatkan sebagai hobi yang membuat ia berhasil membeli apartemennya sendiri.

Aku mendorong pintu apartemen Jeonghan yang tampak sedikit terbuka. Tidak biasanya Jeonghan tidak mengunci apartemennya, apa terjadi sesuatu ya? Tanpa mennbuang waktu aku segera masuk ke dalam dan tentu saja dengan sangat pelan, entah karena apa, tapi perasaanku memmintaku untuk melangkah dengan hati-hati. Tapi tampaknya ruang apartemen Jeonghan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan kecuali sepetu laki-laki di depan pintu tadi. Eh? Sepatu laki-laki? Aku menoleh sekali lagi pada daerab pintu masuk. Dan benar, mataku tidak salah, itu adalah sepatu laki-laki yang sepertinya aku kenal. Punya siapa ya? Ah, sudahlah sekarang aku harus mencari Jeonghan dulu.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun bahkan suara nafaskupun tidak terdengar (aku tetap bernafas kok, tenang saja) aku melangkah mendekat ke arah kamar Jeonghan. Dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara erangan dari dalam sana. Erangan? Dari celah pintu aku dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah tengah mengerang dengan seorang pria yang tampak tengah menggagahinya. Laki-laki itu tampak menghujam gadis itu dengan keras menbuat si surai merah mengerang lebih keras lagi. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, laki-laki itu membawa si gadis untuk duduk di atasnya dan sekali lagi membuat gadis itu mengerang hebat. Dan karena posisi itulah aku dapat melihat siapa laki-laki itu. Dan sial! Itu Seungcheol, sahabatku yang tengah mengagahi kekasihku sendiri, Jeonghan! Apa-apaan ini? Rasanya aku ingin menerobos masuk dan menghajar Seungcheol yang berani-beraninya mengkhianatiku, tapi kakiku entah mengapa begitu sulit untuk kugerakkan.

Saking sibuknya bergelut dengan pikiranku tanpa sadar aku menatap Seungcheol yang juga sepertinya sadar akan keberadaanku. Kulihat laki-laki itu menyeringai licik ke arahku dengan wajah penuh nafsu yang sangat menjijikkan. Ia mengerang ketika tangannya yang kurang ajar itu bergerak meremas payudara kekasihku. Dan erangan kekasihku yang penuh kenikmatan itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku dikhianati oleh mereka berdua. Sial! Sebodoh itukah aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku dikhianati oleh orang yang kupercaya dan kucintai?

Aku tidak tahan lagi, di hari spesialku, di hari ulang tahunku, kekasihku sendiri berkhianat dengan sahabat terbaikku. Hadiah yang sangat menyenangkan, kalian tahu?

Aku mendobrak pintu itu dengan kakiku. Dan kulihat Jeonghan menghentikan pergerakkannya untuk menoleh dan bertemu tatap denganku. Wajah gadisku tampak penuh dengan rasa kaget. Dengan cepat Jeonghan turun dari atas Seungcheol, tapi Seungcheol dengan kurang ajarnya (sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kurang ajar?) menahan Jeonghan dan membuat gadis itu tetap diatas tubuhnya dengan ia yang bergerak untuk duduk sembari memeluk Jeonghan.

"Bangs*t!" Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa perduli bahwa Jeonghan tampak berjengit karena mendengarnya. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Jadi ini yang kalian lalukan dibelakangku? Eh?"

"Wow, ketahuan ya?" Itu Seungcheol, laki-laki itu tampak tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, bahkan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disela payudara Jeonghan meski Jeonghan tampak berkali-laki menolak sentuhan itu sambil menoleh ke arahku dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Seungcheol. "Tak kusangka secepat ini Jisoo-ya."

"Sialan kau Seungcheol." Aku menerjang Seungcheol untuk melepaskan Jeonghan. Bukannya menghajar Seungcheol yang kulakukan hanya mendorong Seungcheol dan menarik surai merah Jeonghan untuk kubawa keluar dari ruangan itu. Sial! Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa melakukan hal itu pada Jeonghanku tersayang. Tapi, berapa sakitnya perlakuanku pada Jeonghan, gadis itu pantas mendapatkannya. "Dasar pelacur! Beraninya kau mengkhianatiku!" Makiku sambil tetap menyeret Jeonghan. Dan ditengah-tengah aksiku Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja datang dan menerjangku dengan bogem mentahnya. Dibanding Seungcheol yang merupakan sabuk hitam taekwondo, aku bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kaulah yang sialan Jisoo!" Aku hanya diam mendapat pukulan berkali-kali di wajahku. Hey, bukankah aku yang harusnya menghajar Seungcheol? Bukankah aku yang dikhianati? Kenapa ia yang balik menghajarku? Sialan!

Entah kekuatan darimana aku membalik posisi, kini Seungcheol-lah yang mendapat pukulanku yang tidak kusangka begitu kuat. Buktinya, Seungcheol tampak terhuyung kebelakang dengan hidung yang meneteskan darah. Eh, ini bukan saatnya untuk berbangga diri. Aku harus menghajar laki-laki sialan itu. Dan ketika aku tengah asyik menghajar Seungcheol yang kini benar-benar tidak berdaya, Jeonghan menahanku dengan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Jujur saja, rasanya begitu hangat membuatku merasa begitu nyaman. Tapi kilasan adegan yang kulihat berapa saat lalu terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Jeonghanku yang cantik mengkhianatiku!

Aku mendorong Jeonghan menjauh membuat gadis itu membentur meja kayu di ruang tengah apartemennya ini. Sudut bibirku terangkat dengan tangan yang kugunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Jeonghan. "Mengakui kesalahanmu sayang?"

"Maafkan aku Jisoo, aku yang bersalah," sahut Jeonghan dengan suara lemahnya yang terdengar begitu merdu di telingaku. Ouh, gadis cantikku ini. "Kumohon, lepaskan Seungcheol."

"Eeeh? Melepaskan Seungcheol? Tentu saja tidak sayangku. Jika seseoeang berbuat jahat tentu harus dihukumkan?"

Aku tersenyum, dan kurasa sekarang senyumku benar-benar mirip dengan senyum psikopat yang biasa aku tonton di televisi. Aku mengelus wajah Jeonghan dan yah, gadis ini memang sangat cantik membuatku begitu tergila-gila padanya. Dan, oh, lihat tubuhnya yang tanpa busana, bukankah ia begitu menggairahkan? Pantas Seungcheol begitu menikmati tubuh gadisku. "Kau menikmati permainanmu bersama Seungcheol?" Aku melirik Seungcheol dan mendapati laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak berdaya. Yah, jangan remehkan aku yang meski tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri, aku sangatlah lincah.

"Tidak Jisoo-ya, tidak…" aku membulatkan mulutku mendengar ucapan Jeonghan. Ah, rupanya gadis ini tidak menikmati semua sentuhan Seungcheol. Jadi, apa aku yang harus menyentuhnya? Uh, dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan.

Aku kembali menampakkan senyumku dan aku mengiring Jeonghan ke kamarnya. Jangan gila, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal tidak tahu adat seperti memperkosa Jeonghan misalkan. Aku kan _gentlemen,_ jadi yang kulakukan adalah mengambilkan pakaian untuk gadisku. Aku memasang pakaian-pakaian itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Mulai dari pakaian dalam berenda sampai pada bra hitam yang kutemukan. Lalu aku mengambil dress merah yang biasanya Jeonghan kenakan, dress favoritku. Tanpa banyak komentar Jeonghan mengenakan dress merah itu. Jeonghanku sangat cantik. Tentu saja harus, hari ini ulang tahunku, jadi Jeonghan haruslah tampak cantik.

"Ayo ke dapur, aku menginginkan sesuatu."

Jeonghan mengikuti tanpa banyak bicara, Jeonghanku yang penurut dan sangat kucintai. Setelah mendudukkan Jeonghan diatas kursi pantry aku melirik Seungcheol yang masih tidak bergerak di ruang tengah. Ough… lihat darah yang mengalir disela-sela lukanya itu. Aku tidak bodoh, tentu saja, membiarkan sahabatku—mantan sahabatku kesakitan seperti itu. "Hai…" aku membantunya untuk duduk lalu memberikannya pakaian yang kutemukan di kamar Jeonghan.

"Kau gila Jisoo…" gumam Seungcheol yang sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku. Dasar sinting! Siapa yang tidak gila melihat sahabatnya sendiri menggagahi kekasihmu?

"Terserah katamu, Coups."

Setelah keduanya duduk di kursi pantry, aku mengambil minuman dingin yang ada di dalam kulkas Jeonghan. Menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas sama rata lalu menuangkan satu sendok teh bubuk putih kesukaanku. _Sianida._ Wah, sepertinya pesta ulangtahunku akan sangat meriah, bagaimana kalau aku menelfon Mingyu juga Vernon? Atau aku telfon Jihoon saja, untuk melihat reaksi gadis mungil itu ketika kakaknya mengerang keenakan sampai sesak nafas? Hehehe…

"Minum dan habiskan sayang." Aku menyodorkan minuman itu pada Jeonghan dan meminumkan satu gelasnya lagi pada Seungcheol. Keduanya tampak menggelinjang keenakan.

Kurasa efeknya sangat cepat. Lihat-lihat! Mereka tampak sangat bahagia! Ah, sudah kukatakan bukan, mereka akan mengerang sampai sesak nafas. Tuhkan, mereka benar-benar sesak nafas. Gila! Bahkan dalam keadaan sesak nafas Jeonghanku sangat cantik! Aku menatap Jeonghan dan mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Menggumamkan kata-kata aku mencintaimu dengan sangat jelas. Tapi setelah itu, kedua orang itu tidak bergerak lagi. Yah, pertunjukanku sudah berakhir. Sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi jauh lebih baik daripada hanya pesta yang biasa saja?

Lalu selanjutnya apa yang harus aku lakukan ya? Hm… Sepertinya membawa Jeonghan berbaring bersamaku cukup menyenangkan. Sebelum akhirnya aku menggendong Jeonghan aku meminum sedikit minuman yang tadi aku tuangkan. Membawa Jeonghan ke kamar dan tidur bersama gadis itu. Jeonghanku yang cantik dan pesta ulang tahunku yang menyenangkan. Happy Birthday, Joshua. Satu kata yang dapat aku gumamkan sebelum akhirnya jantungku tidak bekerja lagi membuat kegelapan itu menjemputku.

….

 **Oh, hai, sebenarnya ini harus gue posting tanggal 30 Desember kemarin sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Jisoo, dan ternyata ngaret dua hari… hehe… dan cerita diatas entah nyambung atau enggak gue sendiri juga bingung. Ohya, sebenernya gue adalah Jihan shipper yang juga jatuh cinta sama Jeongcheol. Jadi kalau disuru milih, gue lebih milih Jihan (ups) bohong deng, gue suka dua-duanya, jadi Jeonghan milik Jisoo dan Seungcheol.**

 **Mungkin nanti bakal ada Sequel dari sudut pandang Jeonghan atau Seungcheol, tapi mungkin juga bakal agak lama. Ohya, gue juga mau promosi sekalian wattpad gue uname-nya sweetiesugar dan ig gue sweetiejeonghan (belum isi apa-apa sih, tapi mungkin segera)~**

 **Okay nggak banyak-banyak lagi, gue cuma mau ngucapin happy birthday buat papi tercinta, Hong Jisoo (padahal gue cuma beda 5 bulan sama Jisoo) dan yang berulang tahun di 1 Januari ini. My Prince, Sungminieeee….**

 **Yep, jangan lupa review ya^^**


End file.
